1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of video conferencing, and more particularly to a method and system for discovery of devices interfaced with a video network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video networks interface video devices to provide video conferencing for participants to both see and hear each other. For instance, a single video network might include a number of geographically dispersed video endpoints that display and gather audio and video signals of participants. Another typically used video device is a multi-point control unit (MCU) for controlling multiple participants in a video conference. Gateways are video devices that maintain data transmission compatibility for video devices that use different standards, such as the H.320 and H.323 standards. Gatekeepers are video devices that accept endpoint registrations, translate names to Internet Protocol addresses and govern calls to manage bandwidth. In addition, a video network might include a variety of traditional network devices, such as servers, desktop computers, routers, etc. . . . , for handling data or performing video device functions, such as with video over Internet Protocol.
To aid in the management of video devices, video networks often include a network management system (NMS), also known as an administrative workstation, to facilitate managing and monitoring activities for network devices. For instance, a network management station typically includes a discovery engine that performs a discovery process to discover and store network configuration information. Network configuration information typically identifies the types of network devices that are present on the network and provides operating characteristics for those devices. When a network management station first interfaces with a network, it typically performs the discovery process to obtain and store network configuration information. Generally, at the start of the discovery process the network management station has no prior knowledge about the network and its components and the discovery process proceeds through a series of tests to identify all components of the network. For instance, the tests are a typically a series of filters that the discovery engine passes each network device through until a match takes place. Some examples of discovery engine filters include IP filters, SNMP filters, router filters, switch filters, Cisco device filters, RADVISION filters, etc. . . . . Once a matching test is found for a network device, the discovery engine classifies the device and the discovery process proceeds to another network device.
One difficulty with a conventional discovery process is that it is typically inefficient and slow due to the number of tests run on network devices. Video networks are typically highly optimized in terms of resource availability and processing power, and are designed to interact as seamlessly as possible with standard protocols. However, the conventional discovery process lacks optimization and indeed is slowed by the use of a seamless design generally desired in conventional networks. Essentially, the discovery process seeks information to differentiate network devices that are designed to look and feel the same on the network. Thus, to definitively identify all devices in a network, the discovery engine generally must run through a complete set of filters including otherwise unnecessary tests for a given network device.